Love you, Granddaddy!
by HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Grandpa Rick is what you would typically say a grandpa should be like: kind, supportive, helpful and caring. So, it should be no surprise that Mortys really love this version of Rick. They have all the reason to do so. Warnings: Grandpa Rick aka BD Rick/Morty smut (fingering, anal, oral, rimming), grandpa kink


AN: This was inspired by a discussion on discord by lostwiginity, KowaiSnail and a few other people. Thank you very much for allowing me to use this and your BD Rick m(_ _)m

Warnings: Grandpa Rick aka BD Rick/Morty smut (fingering, anal, oral, rimming), grandpa kink

* * *

**Love you, Granddaddy!**

_If you would ask most Mortys what a Rick should be like, they'd tell you that they wished he was like Grandpa Rick._

_He was your typical loveable granddad like the ones that you would see in old TV commercials.  
The hair at the top if his head was thinning and loose hairs were combed over the bald spot to cover it slightly up. Around his eyes and mouth were wrinkles, looking very prominent due to the kind smile he seemed to constantly wear on his face. Instead of a lab coat, he wore a simple shirt, cravat and a comfy-looking red cardigan over it – stereotypical elderly people fashion._

_He was just the very definition of a cute old man…_

Grandpa Rick was sitting on a recliner in the living room, his reading glasses perched low on his nose as he read a book.

He only looked up after the front door was slammed shut and a yell greeted him. "I'm home!"

Next, a blur of yellow came through the archway and ran towards him, flinging himself right in his lap, hugging him. Grandpa Rick dropped his book and laughed heartily as he returned the energetic hug from his grandson.

"Hey there, lil buddy. How was school?"

"It was great!" Morty smiled brightly and dug around in his backpack for a sheet of paper that he presented to the elder. "Look at this, Grandpa! I got a B+ on the math test today!"

Grandpa Rick took the paper out of his hands and looked closer at it, smiling proudly. "Would you look at that? I knew you'd do fine on the test, Morty."

"Only thanks to you, Grandpa. Thank you so much for helping me with studying."

"Don't sell yourself short. You're a smart kiddo, Morty. You just need someone to explain it differently to you than your teachers do." The elder laughed and ruffled the boy's brown locks.

"How 'bout we go an' get some ice cream as reward? Oh, or even better, how 'bout we wait till the entire family is home an' we'll go out an' eat some nice dinner. Treats going to be on your good ole grandpa."

"Aww, you don't have to, Grandpa Rick." Morty cooed and hugged the other tightly again in appreciation.

"O' course I'd do that for my favorite grandson." Rick rubbed the boy's back a little. "Let me give you a lil reward right now."

As Morty let go of him again, he crammed around in his breast pocket and retrieved a wrapped piece of caramel hard candy, handing it to his grandson.

The brunet happily accepted the treat. "Thank you, Grandpa."

After popping the Werther's Originals in his mouth, Morty leaned against the elder again.

"Hey, Grandpa Rick? Can you tell me one of your stories again? One of those amazing adventures that you had in the past?"

"O' course, sonny. Let me think 'bout one I haven't told you yet…"

Grandpa Rick hummed a little in thought, having told the boy quite a lot of exciting stories of his past adventures. Morty was always eager to hear about them to the point that he asked his grandfather for them very often.  
So, it wasn't easy to remember which one he hadn't shared yet…

* * *

Morty and his grandfather were in the garage, standing in front of a workbench and building something with wood together, looking like they had very much fun doing it.

"Okay, lad. Only have to get this last nail in, then we're done."

"Oh, can I do it? Please, Grandpa?" The small brunet begged.

Grandpa Rick laughed heartily. "Sure thing, sonny. Come over here."

He pulled the boy closer and moved to stand behind him, handing him the hammer.

"Now careful that you don't hurt yourself, Morty. Here, let me show how to do it."

Rick guided the boy's hands, standing so close behind the teen that their bodies were touching – not unlikely thanks to his slightly heavier slouch than that of the average Rick – and showing him how to hammer the nail into the wood without hitting his own fingers in the process. The brunet let himself be guided while smiling happily, glad that his grandpa was teaching him.  
After the nail was all the way in, Rick grabbed the construction and lifted it up so both could look at it from all angles. It was a birdhouse.

"Look at that! That's some fine craftsmanship. You did really well on it, Morty."

"You did the most work though, Grandpa." The boy argued back, but was still all smiles.

"Couldn't have done it without you, scamp. It was good teamwork." He ruffled through the boy's hair. "Now how 'bout we slap some paint on this lil bird home?"

"Oh yeah! I get the paint!" Morty declared loudly and dashed towards the shelf where the painting supplies were stored.

Grandpa Rick looked after him, smiling.  
It was nice to spent time together like this. Just an old man and his grandson working together on a fun little crafting project…

* * *

"…see? An' then you jus' have to add those two together." Grandpa Rick was pointing at some numbers in Morty's notebook.

The two sat together in Morty's room, at his desk and were doing math homework together.

"Like this?" The boy asked as he wrote down the solution.

"That's right. Isn't so hard to solve now, is it?"

"You're right! It's really easy like this!" Morty beamed.

"An' you solve the other ones the same way."

Grandpa Rick watched in silence and with a smile as his grandson solved all of the arithmetical problems on the page, occasionally taking a small sip from a cup of steaming Earl Grey tea.

After the brunet was done, he beamed brightly up at his elder. "Did I get them right?"

"Got them all correct, lil champ." Grandpa Rick ruffled through his hair. "Now that we're done how 'bout some reward? You deserve one after all the hard work."

"Oh, can I really, Grandpa Rick?"

Morty was all starry eyed. Grandpa Rick's rewards were always the best…

* * *

The duo was sitting in the parlor, watching TV together.  
Rick ruffled through Morty's hair and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him a little closer.

"D'is is nice, Morty, ain't it?" He said. "Just sitting together on the davenport and watching some ole show."

The boy giggled at the outdated word that his grandfather used for the couch, but leaned closer into the elder's body, cuddling up to him.  
Grandpa Rick's hand stroked slowly up and down his grandson's back, his strokes becoming longer with each motion and going lower. In fact, his movements went so low that he eventually reached one of the boy's plump asscheeks and his grandson squeaked briefly as he gave it a good squeeze.

_…Another thing that should probably be mentioned was that Grandpa Rick wasn't only a very kind grandpa, but also a pervy one. Feeling up his grandson and fucking him every given chance that he'd get.  
However, this was just another aspect that Mortys loved about him…_

Morty looked coyly up at his grandfather, but didn't try to remove the hand or distance himself. Despite the little squeak that escaped him at first, he only cuddled closer into the elder and let him continue to grope his behind without complaint.

Taking this as a clear invitation, Grandpa Rick continued to feel up the boy and his hand wandered between his grandson's legs, massaging his balls that were still covered by the blue denim pants.

Morty moaned, looking torn between pressing closer against the hand and his grandpa's warm body. Eventually, he made up his mind and tried to crawl on his grandfather's lap, but his movements were clumsy and unbalanced.

"You want to bounce on Grandpa's knee, buddy?" The elder asked as he noticed the uncoordinated movements.

Shyly Morty nodded. "Y-yeah."

A gasp escaped him as he was suddenly lifted up by his hips and placed on the elder's knee. As his grandfather promised, the other made him bounce and Morty moaned as he rode his elder's leg, feeling the friction against his growing erection.

"Ahh…Grandpa…" The brunet groaned and began to pant, a heavy flush blooming on his cheeks.

Grandpa Rick chuckled good-heartedly. The next moment, he undid his belt and pants and whipped out his hard and huge dick.

"You'd rather want to bounce on this, lil lad?" He asked.

Frantically, Morty nodded his head, staring hungrily at the meaty pole that had been just revealed to him. In quick movements, his grandpa helped him out of his pants and tighty whiteys, but instead of sitting down in his lap again, the boy kneeled between his legs and lapped at the stiff member.

An old hand found its way in his brown locks and stroked gently through them as he took the pulsing flesh into his mouth.

Grandpa Rick groaned appreciatively. "That's Grandpa's good boy."

The praise made the boy moan around him in return and take his erection even deeper into his mouth, deepthroating him like a pro.

"Come here, you ragamuffin." With a light tug, he made his grandson release him again.

The brunet stood up and moved to sit on his grandpa's lap – back to chest – and hands gripped his hips, guiding him slowly down on the impressive length. Pure ecstasy painted Morty's features as he took more and more of the hot flesh inside until he was seated all the way, his buttcheeks touching Grandpa Rick's clothed thighs.

He didn't stay still for long, slowly rising only to once more drop down on the elder's erection. Soon he was steadily bouncing up and down, moaning with each motion.

"Jus' like that, Morty. Such a good boy." Grandpa Rick praised between groans, still supporting his grandson with his hands on his hips.

His attention was focused on the boy's ass, watching enraptured how the cute little hole swallowed his massive dick again and again. That was until he pulled Morty tightly to his chest, stopping his movements as he held him there.

"You know, if you're bouncing around in front of my nose like that, I can't see the TV anymore, Morty." He whispered gently. "An' you wanted us to watch this together, right buddy?"

Both pair of eyes went to the screen and the "show" that they had been watching previously was actually a porn flick, the two protagonists fucking as eagerly as they had been just a few seconds ago.  
Impatiently, Morty wiggled his hips, grinding in the other's lap since it was the only thing that he could do now.

"No teasing, Grandpa Rick!" He whined. "Just make me cum! Please, Granddaddy!"

Grandpa Rick's hands went back to the boy's hips, holding him tightly down on his lap for a moment and forcing Morty to still completely – which only made him mewl in pent-up lust and frustration again – before he lifted him up with a strength that someone his age shouldn't possess only to slam him down on his cock again.  
He kept repeating this, thrusting upwards into his grandson's tight heat each time that he pulled him down.

Morty moaned like a bitch in heat as he bounced on his grandfather's lap again, feeling the other rutting into him and his hand went to his own erection, pumping his weeping cock. It didn't take very long before he reached his end and arched his back, shooting his load all over the couch table with a shout.

"Aaaahh! Grandpa Riiiiick~"

He slumped back into the chest of the older, still panting. A hand raked through his hair and gentle kisses were scattered over his shoulder, side of the neck, cheek and temple as he came down from his high.

"Hmm… you're the best grandpa…" The brunet murmured sleepily and looked like he was ready to fall asleep right where he was – on his grandfather's lap, still seated on Grandpa Rick's cock.

* * *

"Sure, I'm gonna give you a fine reward. Your ole gramps knows jus' the right thing." Grandpa Rick responded with a grin. "Now how 'bout we move this to a more comf'rtable place?"

Morty only giggled as he was effortlessly lifted off his chair and carried over to his bed where his grandfather gently laid him down on the mattress – finished homework and the elder's cooling tea forgotten on his desk. Lovingly he looked up at Grandpa Rick, being completely submissive and relaxed as the other stroked over his clothed upper body, starting from the top. As those hands reached the bottom, they glided underneath the yellow t-shirt and upwards again, causing the boy's breath to hitch and Morty to arch up slightly into the touch.

The brunet murmured softly and closed his eyes in bliss as he enjoyed the gentle caresses on his skin. This really felt wonderful!  
His senseless mumblings turned into moans when those skillful fingers found his nipples and circled them teasingly. The moan turned louder as his grandpa pinched the now hard nubs.

"Grandpa Rick…hah…"

A disappointed sigh escape the teen when the hands vanished again. However, the next moment, his shirt was pulled upwards and a hot mouth replaced them.  
Morty's hands threaded into blue locks and pushed his grandfather's head even closer to his chest, groaning as the elder suckled on his nipple like a hungry newborn.

Grandpa Rick switched sides to give the other nub the same loving treatment that it deserved. His hands meanwhile glided down his grandson's sides, softly tickling against the ribs.

Thinking that he gave his grandson's cute little nips enough attention, he slowly – **very slowly** – kissed his way downwards and Morty moaned breathily.  
Making another stop at the teen's navel, Grandpa Rick dipped his tongue inside the tiny crevice, moving with deliberate circling motions.

The brunet squirmed and groaned impatiently. "Hgnh…please keep going, Grandpa Rick!"

The elder male chuckled, but stopped teasing the indentation and gave it one last kiss before he sat up and opened the teen's denim pants. Obediently, his grandson lifted his hips so the old man could remove the bothersome barrier without any obstructions.

Returning to his former position, Grandpa Rick continued his journey, kissing along white cotton now, but carefully avoiding the very prominent bulge in the boy's boxer shorts. Morty whined as his straining erection was completely bypassed and his grandfather began to suckle on his thighs.

"Grandpa, please!"

His hips rose, hoping to direct the other's attention to where he needed him the most right now.

"Hold your britches, kiddo. Patience is a virtue." Grandpa Rick tutted.

Despite his words, he placed a line of kisses over the still covered length, mouthing and eventually sucking the underside of the shaft through the cloth. The briefs quickly became damp from saliva and pre.

Without waiting for another invitation, Grandpa Rick grabbed the waistband and pulled the garment off his grandson. The brunet eagerly lifted his hips to assist in the removal again and his member bounced back and forth after it was finally released from its confines.

Eyeing the weeping length hungrily for a short moment, Grandpa Rick licked quickly over the sensitive head, letting the precrum roll over his tongue and savoring the taste before he swallowed. Prompted by the keen and buck of Morty's hips, he didn't toy with his grandson any longer and took the entire length into his mouth.

"Aah! Yes!" Again the brunet's hands found its way into the other's thinning hair, holding on as he was expertly deepthroated.

The elder bopped his head up and down, tonguing the underside of the flesh with each motion and swallowing every time that he moved deep enough that his nose was buried in his grandson's soft brown pubes. His cheeks hollowed and the occasional and very intentional graze of teeth drove Morty positively insane.

"Uhn…Granddaddy…I'm s-so close…hoooh…" The brunet warned meekly.

Not wanting the fun to be over already, Grandpa Rick released his grandson's cock again, the member leaving his mouth with a wet 'pop'.  
Then he sat up and Morty followed suit.

"You, too, Grandpa." He said and his hands wandered underneath the other's pullover, making his intentions clear.

The elder quickly disrobed and then helped his grandson out of the t-shirt that was still bunched up under his arms, lifting it over his head before he sealed his lips with the younger.

Still very eager, Morty's hands wandered over his grandfather's exposed body now, feeling along the thin but strong frame and caressing the old and slightly wrinkly skin lovingly.

Just as the other had done before, he briefly toyed with the dark nipples and Grandpa Rick rewarded him with a groan that was almost lost in their kiss. However, when his hands quickly wandered lower and grasped the already hard cock of the other, his grandfather groaned very audibly and broke off the contact between their mouths.

After only a few pumps, Grandpa Rick pulled his hands away and swiftly stood up from the bed.

"Come here, baby boy." He pulled on the boy's ankles, causing Morty to fall back on the mattress again and sliding over the bedspread until his ass hung over the edge of the bed.

Grabbing underneath the brunet's thighs, he hoisted him up by his lower back until his behind was lined up with his crotch and Morty quickly wrapped his legs around his hips for leverage, only his shoulder blades still resting on the bed.

Morty's fingers dug into the bedsheets as he was filled by the other's hot and hard length, moaning as he felt how it invaded his insides, spreading his walls open more and more the deeper it went.

The elder stopped, giving them a brief moment to grow accustomed to the sensation of being one again. Then he began with slow and shallow movements, gently rocking his hips.

Morty quickly became a moaning mess, arching his back as good as he could in his current position and tried to draw the other closer with his legs, craving for him to go faster and deeper. However, his grandfather's thrusts were still teasingly slow, just a gentle, minimal back and forth motion.

Wanting more, the brunet began to beg. "Hngh…h-harder! F-faster, Grandpa! Oh god, please go deeper, Granddaddy!"

Having every intention to please his grandson, Grandpa Rick gripped the teen's hips hard enough to leave bruises and drew almost all the way out. Then he swiftly plunged back in again, forcing his entire length inside.

Morty screamed, the angle allowing his grandfather to go much deeper than normally and his fingers clawed into the sheets hard enough to rip the fabric. If it would be physically possible for him, the boy would have arched his back even more.

"Fuck! You're so deep inside me, Grandpa!"

The elder continued to plow into his grandson's pliable ass with increasing speed, penetrating as deep as he could go. "You like that, Babe?"

"Mhm…Yes! It-it's so gooood~…hmm…Granddaddy! Hah…Aah…"

Without breaking his pace, Grandpa Rick shifted his hips to stimulate the boy's prostrate with every thrust, causing Morty to scream out.  
Mercilessly, he rutted into his grandson, stuffing him with his meat over and over again.

"Aaahh! Grandaddy! I'm cumming!"

Before Morty could even finish warning his grandfather, he reached his end and sticky white fluid splattered his stomach and chest.  
Grandpa Rick followed swiftly with a deep groan.

A few seconds later, the elder gently placed the boy down on the bed again, Morty's legs having loosened their grip after his orgasm. Arranging his grandson more comfortably on the mattress, Grandpa Rick joined the younger on the bed.

The brunet murmured softly as he suddenly felt a warm tongue on his skin and looked down to see his grandfather licking him clean, lapping up the semen from when he came all over himself.

After he was done with his task, the elder moved further up and joined their lips together, kissing his grandson deep and lovingly. Morty groaned into the kiss, being able to taste himself in the other's mouth.

After a good minute, they separated again and Grandpa Rick laid down next to the boy, drawing the smaller body into his arms and Morty cuddled happily into him.

"Thank you, Grandpa Rick. This was the best reward ever…" He murmured drowsily before he fell asleep in his grandfather's embrace.

* * *

Trying to balance two cans of paint and some brushes, Morty returned to his grandfather's side. He placed the supplies on the workbench and Grandpa Rick levered the cans open with quick and experienced motions.

Both grabbed a can and a brush to bring some color to the bird house that they had just finished building.  
Dipping the tip of the bristles in liquid green, Morty reach over to apply it to one wooden side. However, clumsy as he was, some of the paint dripped on the way and ended up landing on his grandfather's hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Grandpa Rick." He quickly apologized.

Trying to do some damage control, he pulled back his brush-holding hand again and looked if he could find some paper towels or something similar to help clean his elder. His almost panicky search was halted as he heard his grandfather's hearty laugh.

There was a grin on the old man's face when he dipped his own brush in the can with red paint and then smeared some of it on his grandson's cheek. Morty squeaked and his shoulders rose up as he twisted his body away from the sudden action and the feeling of cool liquid on his skin.

"Looks like we're even now." Grandpa Rick chuckled.

The brunet stared at him with wide eyes before he grabbed his own brush again and swiped at his grandfather's chin, leaving a stripe of green there. He giggled at the surprised face that his elder made now.

"Oh now you've done it!" He chuckled again as he abandoned his brush and dipped his fingers in the paint can, giving his grandson's other cheek a makeover.

Morty ducked with another giggle underneath his grandpa's hand and tried to steal his paint can, however, the elder retreated to the shelf to get himself more supplies, opening a can with blue, which he then flicked in the brunet's direction.

"My shirt!" The teen stared down at the yellow that was stained blue now with a pout.

Without wasting another thought, he stripped out of the soiled clothes. As he also took off his pants to prevent them from getting dirty, he could see that his grandfather was following his example and soon they were both only clad in their boxer shorts.

Grandpa Rick grabbed one of the brushes from the shelf and then flicked the paint-covered bristle to cover his grandson in sprinkles of yellow. The smaller got the idea and armed himself with a paintbrush as well, quickly repaying the favor.

Both laughed loudly as they horsed around, skin quickly gaining new colors as they continued to flick paint at each other. At some point, the elder abandoned his "weapon" and covered the palm of his hand in the paint to smear it in thick stripes on the teen's skin. Again, Morty copied his actions and with broad grins, they continued to color arms and chests.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes, catching their breaths again since they just stood across from each other now instead of running around and dodging the colorful attacks and their touches became slower and more…sensual. When Grandpa Rick's palm cupped his grandson's round cheek, leaving a yellow handprint, Morty's eyes lidded and he leaned into the touch.  
Their gazes never broke as the distance between their faces became steadily smaller until Grandpa Rick's lips found his.

While they kissed sweetly, the elder let his hands wander down his grandson's body again, this time gently caressing up and down. His thumbs came to a stop at two stiffened nubs, playing with them for a moment, which made the teen moan into his mouth.

Going lower still, he eventually reached the hem of Morty's underwear and thumbs hooked underneath the waistband, pulling it down. As soon as the formerly white cloth crossed the mounts that were the boy's behind, they slipped all the way down his slim legs to pool around his feet on the floor.

At the same time, Morty had also let his hands travel, mirroring his grandpa's actions and taking off his last piece of clothing as well. He moaned loudly into the kiss as Grandpa Rick suddenly grabbed his hips and pulled him towards him, lifting him slightly up by his ass so that their crotches were rubbing together.

Eagerly the boy humped into the contact, feeling his already stiffened cock brushing against the slowly forming and far bigger hardness of the other. His arms had wrapped around his grandfather's neck and one of his hands found a way into the blue locks, pushing him closer into the kiss, which had turned quite passionate.

Eventually, Morty was the one to break away with a loud moan. "Grandpa Rick~"

Without comment, the elder released him again and steered the boy back towards his workbench. Pushing the birdhouse and paint cans aside, he made Morty turn around and understanding what his grandfather wanted, he obediently bent over, his hands reflexively holding onto the edges.

Grandpa Rick grabbed his grandson's asscheeks in both hands, massaging the globes gently while he let his fully erect cock slide between them. Teasingly he rubbed his length against the boy's crack and it slowly drove the brunet crazy to feel the hot flesh grinding over his entrance like that.

"J-just put it in, Grandpa Rick! Please!" He begged, not standing the teasing any longer.

"If that's what you want, Grandpa is going to give it to ya, lil lad."

The elder gripped his stiff flesh in one hand and guided it towards the twitching pink pucker, slowly feeding it to his grandson's hole.  
A long groan escaped Morty's throat, feeling inch by tortures inch entering him slowly, dragging against his insides. Only when Grandpa Rick's balls touched his cheeks did it stop.  
A hand gently stroked over Morty's back while they both held still, breathing heavily.

"Such a good boy. Taking my dick like a-like a champ." Grandpa Rick muttered.

Morty mewled, clearly enjoying the praise and he began to squirm.

"Y-you can move now, Grandpa." Eagerly he wiggled his hips, seeking friction.

His grandfather didn't let him wait for long. Slowly he drew out of the enticing heat until only his head was still inside before he quickly plunged back in again.  
The brunet practically screamed, but took the suddenly fast-paced rhythm in stride. As best as he could in his current position, he moved back against his grandfather's hard thrusts.

"Ahgn… you're so good… Grandpa Rick…!"

The elder continued to pound into his grandson, also grunting and moaning in pleasure. "Uh…nghn…Nuts! You feels so good, Morty…yeah…"

Without slowing down, one of Grandpa Rick's hands sneaked around the teen's waist and took ahold of the stiff little prick, pumping it in a matching rhythm.

Not being able to stand the dual stimulation for long, Morty loudly shouted "Grandpa!" one last time and squirted all over the floor.

Not long afterwards, his grandpa followed with a loud grunt, his hips stilling after the last deep thrust.

Heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the garage for a while. Then Grandpa Rick bent down and kissed his grandson's ear.

"Looks like we made quite a mess…" He murmured. "So how 'bout taking a shower with your Grandpa, Morty?"

The brunet hummed in confirmation and smiled up at his elder. "Of course. Sounds like a great idea, Grandpa Rick."

They shared another kiss before the elder lifted up the brunet to carry him to the shower.

* * *

"Golly! Now there's a good ole adventure, I remember. It was, when I was still a youn'ing, you know, back then, when your ole gramps was still a handsome lad." Grandpa Rick finally started to tell his story.

Morty giggled at that. "I think you're still very handsome, Grandpa Rick."

"Aren't you a little charmer, kiddo." Grandpa Rick laughed. "So anyways, as you know, back in the day you're grandpa used to explore space, traveling around the universe in my lil space ship. And one day, when I was jus' traversing through the Iridia System, I was captured by some Squicgerians."

Enraptured, the brunet listened to the gripping story when his grandfather explained further.

"Squicgerians look a lot like humans, but they're much smaller and have purple skin and their fingertips are very bulbous. And they are very curious aliens. Since I was the first human or other humanoid creature that they've encountered, they took me hostage and chained me to a wall in their spaceship."

Morty gasped. "Oh no! Did-did they…hurt you?"

"No, no, they didn't torture your grandpa, Ragamuffin. You see, they wanted to study me, so they kept me chained up in that one room and stripped me naked." The elder's eyes glazed over as if he was thrown back in that time in his mind as he retold it. "I remember they were completely surrounding me, all staring at me…they were so many, I couldn't count them all. An'-an' you know, what they were really fascinated with, Morty?"

The boy shook his head, not being able to guess the answer.

"They were really fascinated with your gramps' dick."

Grandpa Rick laughed and Morty's mouth formed an 'o', looking wide-eyed and blushing slightly before the elder continued his story.

"Well, they started touching me all over. So many, many hands going all over my body – my face, my neck, my stomach. But my dick was what was most interesting to them. Especially when it began to react to all of those touches. Your grandpa's just a human after all…"

His grandson had to swallow, his breathing speeding up as he listened intently.

"They were so mesmerized, they jus' couldn't stop touching it. Fondling my hard cock and my balls. And then one of them became really curious and went in for a taste. And I think, it was really to their liking because they came back for more and before I knew what happened, they were all over me, trying to suck my dick. They-they were so hungry for it, taking turns sucking me off…"

A quiet, breathy moan escaped Morty and he was very eager to hear more.

"But you know, Morty, there were so many of them. Of course, some didn't want to wait and they also wanted to explore more, needing to study my body more. So, so there was one or two, who were busy feeling up my back. And their curiosity was really piqued when they reached my ass and found an opening there. O-O' course, their thirst for knowledge was so great that they needed to explore inside as well. So one of them shoved their fingers inside me and they have _really_ long fingers."

The brunet struggled to keep quiet and stay still, but his cock was rapidly beginning to grow, his denim pants becoming too tight for comfort.

Unhindered by his grandson's dilemma, Grandpa Rick kept talking. "So, that Squicgerian was feeling around your grandpa's insides with their bulbous finger an-an' they got an idea then. They-they figured that it was an opening for mating, so they pulled their finger out again and put their stiffy in instead."

Morty was flushing heavily and panting from the heated story, squirming around on his grandpa's lap now.

"And so… Golly! Can you imagine that?"

The brunet moaned. Oh, he could imagine it very well and thinking about it drove him crazy.

"My, my. You seem to be getting quite flustered by gramps' story. Maybe, I should stop?"

"No, no! Please don't stop, Grandpa! I want to hear the end of the story!"

Grandpa Rick laughed and rubbed over his grandson's back before he continued.

"Okay, so as I said, they were at least two of them at my backside and the other one was interested in finding out what his friend discovered and also put his finger in my ass. Even with that other Squicgerian's cock inside my behind an-an' they may be small, but their dicks aren't that small at all." A fond look was on the elder's face as he thought back to that adventure. "And that other one was also very quick to join and stuff their cock inside me. So, that's how your gramps ended up – chained naked to a wall with having so many of them sucking me off and two or even three fucking me at once. And they held me captive for days, forcing me to cum over and over again. So often that I lost count of it."

Morty moaned loudly as if he almost came, too. He didn't, but god was he close!

"My now. Seems you liked my story quite fine, didn't you lad?" Grandpa Rick asked with a grin.

The boy hummed in confirmation, hugging his grandfather more and shifting his hips to rub his erection against him.

"Maybe you'd like another candy?" The elder offered, seeming not fazed at all by the horny teen's behavior.

"No. I don't want candy. I want something else from you, Grandpa." Morty whined.

"Oh, but Grandpa would like some candy now." Grandpa Rick replied, still sounding friendly but also a little stern. "So up you go."

Clearly displeased, the brunet got off his grandpa's lap. However, after Grandpa Rick got up, he quickly guided the boy down again until he was kneeling bent over the seat of the recliner. Instinctively, Morty's fingers dug into the cushion as he turned his head to see what his grandfather was going to do.

Grandpa Rick searched in his breast pocket again and pulled out another candy. Unwrapping it, he put it into his mouth just as he said, he would.  
Then he actually got on his knees behind the boy, his movements stiff and he groaned from the effort like the old man he was.

The brunet gasped as his pants and underwear were suddenly pulled down in one single move. His grandfather's hands stroked over his exposed cheeks and he squeaked as one of them was briefly pinched.

Spitting the candy out and into his hand, Grandpa Rick grabbed one asscheek to pull it a little to the side while his other traced with the sticky, saliva-covered treat over the pink pucker.

"Fuck!" Morty cursed when his granddad pushed it into him.

Sure, the candy wasn't very big, but it honestly didn't belong there.

"Let's jus' share this candy, Morty. That seems like a neat lil idea."

Following the proposal, Grandpa Rick bent forward to dip his tongue into the boy's anus. Morty moaned loudly and his elder hummed.

"Hmm~ gosh, the candy taste even more delicious like this, Morty." Rick said, sounding very pleased by the discovery.

Without waiting for a reply, he dove right back in, tonguing the hole and sucking around the rim. Grandpa Rick's face was buried in Morty's crack, his hands holding the asscheeks apart so he could be as close to the boy's entrance as was physically possible.

Of course, this didn't leave the brunet unaffected as he once more began to squirm around in his current position, his fingers clawing at the seat cushion and his cock was bouncing between the free space of the recliner and his lap, being an angry red and leaking.

"Oh please! Please, please, please, Grandpa! Grandpa! Granddaddy, please! Please fuck me, Granddaddy!" he begged between his loud moans.

However, his grandpa didn't let up. He kept eating the boy's ass out, swirling his tongue as he alternated between licking the candy and the soft insides of his grandson.  
Only after the sweet treat was finally completely dissolved – and tongue fucking the boy for a few more minutes just for good measure – did he stop.

Standing up again, he opened his pants.  
Morty moaned dreamily as he could see the massive schlong from the corner of his eye. His grandpa had left him waiting for long enough.

With some help from the elder, the teen also stood up again, letting his left leg guided upwards until his foot came to stand on the armrest while his hands clawed into the backrest for support. The position looked a bit awkward, being bent over the armchair like that while half-standing, but the tight grip that his grandfather had on his thigh stabilized him surprisingly well.

Giving his hard cock a few relieving pumps, Grandpa Rick finally positioned it at the twitching entrance of his grandson and in one swift stroke buried it all the way inside.  
Morty almost screamed from the deep penetration, his muscles twitching as he needed to get used to the impressive girth of his grandfather again.

A hand stroked lovingly over his back, helping him relax as Grandpa Rick gave him a little time to become adjusted. Before long though, his right hand was tightly grasping Morty's hip and he withdrew his length slowly only to quickly plow back inside again.  
He kept repeating these actions, increasing the speed until he found a good rhythm, fucking the boy deep and hard.

"Yeah, is that what you little whippersnapper wanted? You wanted grandpa's cock in your ass? Huh, Morty?" Grandpa Rick asked between grunts.

"Yeah! Yeah! Oh god, it's so good! Feels so good. Grandpa!" Morty moaned and screamed like a whore. "Please give me more, Grandpa! Make me cum, Grandp-Granddaddy! Make me cum with your cock!"

Motivated by all the begging, Grandpa Rick upped the pace, driving even faster and harder into his grandson's ass.

Despite the almost impossible speed of his thrusts, he removed his left hand from its position, to give one of the buttcheeks a slap. "You're a lil slut begging for you ole gramps' cock like that." He said huskily.

He gave the boy a few more light spanks for good measure before he suddenly pulled on his shoulder to change him into a straightened up position. Supporting himself by reaching backwards and holding onto the elder's hips now, Morty moved back into his grandfather's dick that was pounding into him rapidly.

Grandpa Rick let his hand slip down to the boy's chest now, pulling him closer to himself. Shifting the angle of his hips and tweaking an erect nipple through the yellow shirt was all he needed to do to finish his grandson off.

With a drawn-out shout of "grandpa", Morty came all over the seat of the recliner. Grandpa Rick hugged him close with both arms, his head on the boy's shoulder and he gave one last deep thrust, his hips stuttering a little as he let out a loud moan with his orgasm.

Still panting, Morty put his hands on his grandfather's arm that was still across his chest, his left foot finding its way back on the floor again and he leaned his head against the other.

"Love you, granddaddy." He murmured as he looked up at the other, still in a daze.

"I love my cute grandson, too." The elder replied and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"CUT!" A loud voice suddenly rang out.

Grandpa Rick and Morty separated and looked expectantly at the director who was talking with one of the camerapersons.

They both relaxed as Porn Director Morty declared, "Okay, that's a wrap!"

_…It might also be relevant to point out that Grandpa Rick was only a figure that existed in porn movies. Grandpa Rick porn had in fact become the most popular porn on the Citadel that was aimed for Mortys.  
Obviously, those boys loved to see this ideal Rick treating his grandson kindly and fucking him senseless. And seeing that this Rick was played by none other than Big Dick Rick was also a good reason for its huge success._

_BD Rick wasn't really that much different from your average Rick. Just instead of becoming a rock star in his youth, he had taken the route of a porn star.  
Throughout the years, he had worked his way from roles as twink, then twonk, then as daddy and now eventually up to granddaddy kink. Also, his dick was bigger than that of the average Rick – hence the nickname._

"Okay, we're gonna do one last scene today!" Director Morty shouted. "Get the props ready! Thirsty Morty, you're done for today! Someone call Big Dick's Morty over here!"

After exchanging a small round of pleasantries and goodbyes with his film partner, the worn out Morty left the set and shortly after another brunet, who also looked like your average Morty (just as Thirsty Morty did), walked up to them.

The trio walker to another set, which looked like a perfect replica of the Smith family house' dining room.

"Okay, this is how it goes." The director began to explain, looking at Rick. "This one's gonna be a dinner for two kind of thing. Y'know with the entire family gone on a trip or something without you guys and you're eating and Morty makes you compliments what a good cook you are and all that and then Morty's going to undress and get on the table and you're going to eat the food from his naked body before you also get up there and ride on his cock."

Both porn actors nodded, the scenario sounding simple enough to memorize without any fancy script. After all, they were both pros in this biz and were also very good at improvising. That was mostly how the go of the flow in these vids worked.

"Okay. Big Dick Morty, you can warm yourself up already until the prep is done. And Big Dick Rick, you can take a break till then." Porn Director Morty told them before he was back to yelling orders through his megaphone at the rest of the crew.

BD Rick only waved at his Morty – ironically, they really were from the same dimension and had been working together as partners quite often – and then went to his changing room. Sitting down on his chair in front of the vanity, he grabbed a small water bottle and emptied it in one go.  
Critically, he looked at himself in the mirror and combed with his fingers through the fine hair that laid over his bald spot. Obviously, his hairdo had become a bit tussled from the fucking.

His actions were interrupted when his mobile suddenly rang. Seeing the number, he quickly picked it up.

"Yeah?"

His voice sounded less kind and more rickish as he talked now. While he was still in his "work clothes", he was currently on break from playing his role as the kind grandpa.

"_Hey it's me._" A voice that sounded like his own came from the other end.

"You're calling early."

"_Yea, listen I need you here._"

"Fine, I'll be there in around an hour."

"_No, sooner. My Morty fucked up._" The other Rick sounded frustrated.

"Whaddya mean 'fucked up'? Did he use it without asking you first or something?"

The answer was actually obvious. Why else would the other call him and tell him to come over right now.

Still, the other Rick answered. "_Yea._"

"Well sorry, but I can't come over right now. Gotta finish shooting one more scene here."

That was really unfortunate timing, but it couldn't be helped. Work still came first for BD Rick.

"_FINE! Then finish up and come over here! I'll get started!_"

With those words, the other Rick hung up.

"Mr. BD! Breaks over! The director wants you to move your "pretty wrinkly ass" back on the set!" A Morty called.

Rick sighed, but grinned, as he got up and returned to the set. It was kind of a tough job, but he loved it. Just as much as Mortys loved Grandpa Rick.

* * *

AN: Thanks to KowaiSnail again for helping with Grandpa Rick's erotic story. I was really stuck on that scene for a while and your suggestion helped me out a lot. And to yokosprincess for some of the suggestions in wording.  
BTW you should keep an eye out on KowaiSnail's comics on Twitter because one of them might have something to do with this story *nudgenudgewinkwink* ;)

Edit: KowaiSnail made fanart for this fic (thank you so much again, I effing love it!) Please go and check it out on their Twitter!  
Also, they started the comic that I was talking about, so you should check that one out, too. You can find it on Twitter #WeNeedABiggerRick


End file.
